Blood is Thicker than Water
by xooreoxo
Summary: Sasuke's father somehow manages to slip through the cracks of the Uchiha Massacre, and now he's taking his anger out on Sasuke... and the only person that can take him out if this darkness is Sakura Haruno.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or I would be filthy rich by now.

_Chapter 1: Betrayed_

"You have to make a decision…either you save the village or watch the destruction of the leaf."

It was a bright and sunny day in Konoha, and no one from the outside of the Hokage's tower would have noticed anything particularly strange, or of extreme importance going on within the Third Hokage's office. In fact a decision that caused a major turning point in Konoha's history was taking place, and some civilians were walking their dogs.

The Third Hokage sat at the head of the table with his hands crossed gently, but yet firmly in front of him. Besides him sat the elders of Konoha, each with identical stern expressions on their faces.

"So what is your choice?" Asked one of the elderly men, his eyebrows rose, deepening the creases in his forehead.

"I-"

"But remember we will still respect you as a ninja if you choose to decline this mission. It's not every day where it is asked for the shinobi's ninja life and personal life to merge," stated the Third Hokage.

The shinobi nodded respectfully. "I understand that Hokage-sama, and I understand the consequences of accepting this mission, but I accept."

"You do?" an Elder asked doubtfully.

"Hn."

"So you have accepted the mission to annihilate the Uchiha Clan?" The Elder asked for clearlity.

"Yes, but I ask for one condition."

The Elders looked slightly startled. Hardly do the ninja's they hire ever ask for conditions on missions that they are handed to, but then again this was a very special mission.

"You may ask." The Fourth Hokage stated.

The shinobi took a step closer to the round table and bowed his head, "I will not kill one person."

"…."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

The room remained silent, but a distant noise could be heard of children running about outside, and birds chirping, the usual.

"I do not think we can accept that re-"

The Third Hokage cut in, "agreed."

The elders looked startled, "What do you mean agreed? The mission is to annihilate the entire Uchiha Clan, they are a danger to the peace of this village! There can be no exceptions!"

"Danzo that's enough," The Third Hokage looked over at the shinobi, whose careful onyx eyes were staring intently into his wizened ones, anticipating his answer. "We cannot murder the youngest Uchiha member, who is completely clueless about his clan's plans."

He stood up and walked over to the shinobi and placed his hands on the shinobi's shoulder, "The Village Hidden in the Leaf is in forever in your debt, Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi nodded solemnly, and turned to walk out the office.

"Oh, Itachi." The Third Hokage called out.

Itachi paused his back still facing the Hokage and the Elders.

"I'm sorry." The Third Hokage said sadly, "If there was any way to avoid this situation, you know we wouldn't have to put you through this. And as well, we won't inform any civilian or ninja not at classed as an anbu or higher, of this. To everyone else you will be considered as a traitor to Konoha, and for that I am greatly and deeply sorry."

Itachi simply nodded as a signal of accepting his apology, which was not enough to cover the aching feeling in his stomach. Regret was it? Guilt? He wasn't sure, but he was at least thankful for one thing.

_Sasuke will live…_

"Okay, class dismissed!" Iruka declared. Children sprinted from their seats running towards the exit. Iruka sighed tiredly, _When will they ever learn that only one child can fit through the door at once…_

Two children remained in the class well after the class room had emptied, one who looked liked they had no where better to go, no home, no friends…no family.

The other stayed thinking that even if the class was over, there could still be an extra hidden lesson waiting to explode once all the extra underachieving students had left…which is not happening.

Iruka sighed a second time, "Sasuke, Naruto, it's time to go home. School's over today, kids."

The determined little boy named Sasuke got up silently in defeat and packed his books into his bag.

"You know you did very well this term, Sasuke. Topped the class! Congratuations! Make sure you tell your mom, that you are the star of the school!" Iruka said encouraging his young pupil. Sasuke's rare smile formed on his face, his cheeks slightly turning red.

"Hai."

"Che. Watever! Making good grades in the third grade isn't a big deal! It doesn't determine whether you get to be Hokage!" The young mischievous Naruto shouted from the back of the room. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Being the class retard won't help you become Hokage either, especially when you're showing signs of being such a loser in the third grade!" he retorted bitterly.

"What! You can't say that! Iruka-sensei!" Naruto ran down to his teacher, the only one in this entire village that seemed to actually cared to hear what he had to say and grabbed onto his sleeve, pointing accusingly at Sasuke. "Tell him he can't say that, Iruka-sensei!" He continued.

Iruka laughed half-heartedly, "But, Sasuke's right. All the great ninja's of today, started showing signs of greatness at a young age. Especially Sasuke's older brother, one of the greatest ninjas in history, Itachi Uchiha!"

Sasuke's smile faded as quickly as it came, and silently packed his books and walked angrily out of the room.

Iruka and Naruto stood there bewildered at the youngest Uchiha's reaction,

_Whoa, was it something I said? _The young teacher wondered.

"I have to go to a meeting," Fugaku Uchiha, announced to his wife at their coffee table.

"Huh, really? About_ that_ plan?" His wife, Mikoto asked taking a sip of her coffee. "When?"

"Right now actually." He replied wiping his mouth a napkin, and gearing up.

"Oh," his wife answered softly, "But you just came back from one. I didn't know you were going on another."

"Its top secret, when Itachi gets home tell him to meet me at Area 73, I would have told him myself, but I have no idea where that stubborn boy has run off to."

"Sure…" his wife said distantly, and Fugaku took notice of this.

"Mikoto, do not start this again."

"I haven't-"

"You know with this brilliant idea, the Uchiha Clan will rise to the top, and no longer will our family have to secluded to a corner of Konoha. It will benefit us," he reasoned, embracing his wife in his arms. Even though he comes off as the cold, emotionless leader of the Uchiha Clan, but he cared so deeply for his wife. "Plus, if this plan succeeds you'll get that brand new kitchen you've always dreamed about." He added, and kissed her softly on her head.

Mikoto laughed softly. He released her once he was sure she was convinced, and placed his kunai in his pouch and nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Sasuke ran home, trying to shake of the comment Iruka had said.

"_**Especially Sasuke's older brother, one of the greatest ninjas in history, Itachi Uchiha!"**_

Sasuke frowned, if there's one thing this young Uchiha did not like, was being compared to his brother Itachi. Yes, he gets it, Itachi is this mega celebrity-like ninja that everyone adores. Even his own father prefers Itachi, over him.

Sasuke gripped hold of the report card in his hand, '_Maybe when father sees this he'll finally acknowledge that I am as great as Itachi, even better!'_

Sasuke smiled once more and busted through the gates of the Uchiha compound overjoyed to see the reaction on his father's face…but something wasn't right.

There was blood all over the compound, stores torn down, homes burnt to the ground, his cousins, uncles, aunties, lay on the ground…unmoving.

"W-what!" Sasuke managed to stuttered…shaking uncontrollably. He felt tears forming in his eyes, but shook them off, "N-no! A ninja must be strong! A ninja must see through the unseen! It's probably a genjutsu!" He tried to convince himself, forcing his feet to move forward back home.

Once he reached his own home, he paused. "M-Mom?" He called out. But all he got was an eerie silence.

"Dad?" After hearing no reply Sasuke opened the door slowly, his fingers trembling with fear. "N-n-no! A ninja does not get scared. A ninja does not get scared. A ninja is brave. The Uchiha is brave!" Sasuke said to himself and before he lost the courage, pushed open the door.

There, right before his eyes he watched as a giant sword cut right through his mother's chest, her blood splattering on the walls.

"No!" Sasuke screamed, those unshed tears escaped down his face. But soon, the tears weren't because he was sad that his mother was dead, but selfishly…he was scared. "I don't want to die…" he whispered his voice faded.

The figure that killed his mother didn't respond, but just stood there amongst the shadows.

"I-I don't want to die!" He shouted hysterically. He attempted to back away to the door, but tumbled over his two feet and fell to the floor. The figure took one step out of the shadows, the light from the full moon caressing the murderer's face.

Sasuke's eyes widened when the light revealed a blood thirsty Sharigan staring right back at him.

_What…but, only Uchiha's can have the Sharigan…_ Sasuke thought, what evil cousin could he possibly have that would slaughter their own family? Quickly, his pupils dilated, and he was able to see clearly in the dark, and recognize the strange lines on both side of his evil cousin's nose. And the long black hair tied in a slick ponytail..and the familiar scorn expression played out on…his..face…

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked, in a half whisper. Itachi turned fully towards Sasuke completely stepping out of the light. "Itachi! Why would you do this brother! Why would you kill Mother?" He demanded gaining courage.

Suddenly he realized something, and he stood up. "What have you done to Father?" He watched as Itachi's eyes widened in surprise for a split second, but then returned to normal.

"I'm sure you'll find him, once they clear this place of its dead bodies."

Sasuke's eyes widened, and his fist tightened, and before he knew what he was doing he was charging towards Itachi.

His only brother, the one he secretly admired, his best friend.

But, before he could lay even single blow, Itachi quickly punched him in the stomach, causing him to fly backwards. His back slammed hard against the wall, and he vomited.

_He's too strong…I can't do anything… i-I'm too weak…_

Sasuke's eyes remained casted towards the ground, but he could hear Itachi's footsteps getting closer, and closer.

"Hn, you're pathetic."

"…"

"So weak, so breakable…"

"…"

"I could kill you right now…" Itachi added, removing his sword for its sheath. He placed it right under Sasuke's chin, forcing Sasuke to look at him. Sasuke's teeth chattered against the metal of the sword.

"P-please…" Sasuke started, his teeth shaking so much from fear he found it hard to speak. "P-please…"

Itachi raised a single eyebrow.

"Please! Don't kill me! I don't want to die! Please brother!" Sasuke cried, tears falling from the floor uncontrollably.

Itachi watched as his nine year old brother broke down in front of him, looking so different then he was used to him seeing, and felt that familiar ache in his stomach, but pushed it a side. He stared straight into his eyes as he spoke,

"…I won't."

Sasuke's eyes lit up.

"You're too weak to be killed…"

"…!"

"Instead, fight and become stronger, and when you have the same eyes as me. Come and fight me, and try to kill me."

"W-when I h-have the same eyes? The Sharigan?"

Itachi smirked mischievously, "No, when you have these eyes…" Suddenly his normal Sharigan, that every Uchiha knew had, changed…and he blacked out.

Itachi jumped onto of the wall that surrounds the entire leaf village, protecting it from danger. He sensed someone standing next to him and turned his head slightly to see someone dressed in a black cloak, his face completely hidden.

"Have you done your share?" The cloaked figure asked.

"It is amazing how you can compare me killing my own family members to 'sharing'." Itachi spat sarcastically.

"Whoa, I thought there'd be no hard feelings here."

"There aren't. I am…grateful for your help, but this alliance you think you may have formed with me, is done from this point on."

The cloaked man laughed, "I hear, I hear. Shall we part ways then?"

"hn."

"Oh, you sure have a way with words." He laughed again, ready to disappear, but then Itachi called out to him. "Yes?"

"Did you kill Fugaku Uchiha?"

"Your father?"

"Just answer the question."

"Well…I don't recall that I did, why didn't you?"

"…N-" but then Itachi stopped, and changed his mind quickly. "Oh yes I did, in my living room, I must've forgotten." He lied. The cloak figure hesitated slightly, but decided to shake it off.

"Goodbye, then. I hope to see you soon."

"Whatever," Itachi muttered. The cloak figure disappeared, and it was only left with him sitting on the wall staring out to his beloved village for the last time. He recapped the last few scenes in his head, wondering if it was a mistake to reveal Sasuke to the Mangekyou Sharigan at such a young age, but thought against it.

_This is no time for regrets…_he thought. But then wondered again, if leaving his father alive will come back and haunt him in the future?

_It's not my fault I he wasn't around to be massacred_ Itachi reasoned and turned his back to Konoha, prepared from hand signs, and disappeared into the night sky.

Fugaku Uchiha strolled through the gates of Konoha slightly angry that Itachi never showed up to the meeting. It was quite important as well. _Arrogant son, _Fugaku thought bitterly. His son, may be a child prodigy, but was quite disobedient at times. If he doesn't pull his part of the deal, there is no way the Uchiha Clan will ever rise to become the clan it is meant to be.

As he walked through the town, he noticed that everyone was staring at him. The usual people that would always greet him in the morning, like the mailman and the newspaper boy, were now staring at him like they've just seen a ghost.

As he walked deeper into the city the stares doubled, and now there were whispers, to faint for him to hear. One elderly man actually ran away just from the sight of him.

_What is going on here?_ He thought to himself. He mentally ran through how many days he left the village and he only counted three days. Could he have physically changed so dramatically that everyone would stare at him?

Suddenly he felt a small tug at the back of his pants and looked down and saw that little nine-tailed fox blonde haired kid staring straight back at him, his blue eyes wide with amazement.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" He asked boldly.

"What?" Fugaku demanded, glaring down at the boy. This little brat holds a demon inside of him and is now asking _him_, the leader of the Uchiha Clan, if _he_ is supposed to be dead?

"All the Uchihas are dead now right? Well except for Sasuke, you're supposed to be dead."

"What barbaric rubbish are you mumbling Naruto?"

"It's true!"

"The Uchihas are dead?"

"Duh! Everyone knows!"

Fugaku stared at the boy in disbelief and then heard the whispers that the crowd had been whispering just a little bit clearly.

"I thought he was dead?" One villager said.

"I guess not…whoa, so Sasuke isn't a little orphan anymore."

"Poor guy, Mikoto was such a lovely lady; it'll be hard for him to catch a wife that lovely again."

Fugaku brushed through the crowd and dashed towards the Hokage Tower. Something cannot be right here.

He walked right into the Hokage's office, not even bothering to knock and ignoring all the shocked stares from ninjas who happened to be around, the Third Hokage looked up from his desk, startled.

"Oh my!" He gasped his hands flying over his chest. "Oh my!" He repeated again.

"What happened!" He demanded forgetting to respect his Third Hokage. Whether he was secretly planning to overrule his ruling in the near future, he cannot afford to blow his 'obedient cover' and give anyone any reason to doubt his loyalty.

"H-how are you still alive?"

"Are you asking me?"

The Third Hokage sat up properly in his chair and crossed his hands subtly infront of him, regaining his composure.

"Where were you the night of the Uchiha Massacre?" He demanded.

"I travelled." He responded quickly.

"Without notifying anyone?"

"My wife knew."

"You know very well, Fugaku, that that is not enough. Permission should have been sought. Or someone would have seen you if you had done it _legally_." He pried, raising a single eyebrow.

Fugaku cleared his throat, "My family has just been murdered, Hokage-sama, and you are asking me about my whereabouts that night? The more important issue here, I think is who murdered my innocent clan!"

But the Third Hokage did not flinch at his raised voice and replied, "You and I both know that the Uchiha Clan was not as innocent as you make it seem, Fugaku."

"W-What do you mean?" He struggled.

"I mean, that I and the Elders are clearly aware of what you had up your sleeves this entire time."

"!"

He continued, "And it is no coincidence that the Uchiha Clan was 'massacred' by none other than Itachi Uchiha…is it?"

"!" Fugaku was at a loss of words and fell to his knees. "I-itachi, I-I don't…" his voice trailed off. "So what is going to happen now, prison, execution?" He whispered in defeat.

"Neither. This secret will remain a secret. The only thing that we ask from you is that you maintain a normal behavior for the sake of Sasuke."

"S-Sasuke?"

"Yes Sasuke…the only other survivor. You're lucky Fugaku Uchiha, very lucky, but the next time you decide to endanger the peace of Leaf Village, just know that you won't be lucky again. So tell whoever you went to go meet that the plan is cancelled."

"Yes, sir." Fugaku said hoarsely and rose to his feet and headed out the door.

"Oh and Fugaku?"

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Make sure you pick up Sasuke from the hospital, he's being dispatched today."

Sasuke took the first step into his home after that dreadful night, but still to his great surprise his father was right behind him. When he walked into his room, his face very stern and straight, he thought the atrocious genjutsu that Itachi cast him under for the past 48 hours hadn't finished its effects on his mind.

It wasn't until, the nurse checked him out and he realized that a kunai hadn't stabbed him dead, or a sword hadn't slashed his head off, did he realize that he might be real. But the entire walk home, neither one of them had spoken to each other. Sasuke's secret reason…he didn't want the illusion to end. This could be the final walk he would ever have with his has father, and if him speaking triggered the hidden kunai to come flying out of nowhere to stab his father in the chest, then he rather not speak.

But once he entered the home, and he couldn't smell his mothers cooking, or hear Itachi working out in the backyard, but he could defiantly feel the emptiness growing within his stomach, he figured what could be worse?

So once he turned the lights on in the house and turned around to see his father staring at him his expression…unreadable, Sasuke opened his mouth, "Father are you re-"

But his sentence was cut off but a fist that seemed to appear from nowhere and collided right into his mouth, causing him to tumble to the floor. His hands flew to his face, and he could feel blood oozing from the corners from his mouth. He looked up at his father and saw that he was clenching his fist his blood covering it.

"Shut up."

* * *

tada! hahah! i will update i promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 2

Sasuke opened his eyes early Friday morning; his room still dark because the sun had not rose yet. He forced his eyes close attempting to go back to sleep, but after five minutes when he realized it was futile he rose to his feet and reached for the light switch. Once he turned the light on, he looked at himself in his full sized mirror.

He sure looked a lot different from when he was seven and his entire clan was murdered by his 'loving' brother.

Sasuke could hear soft snores coming from outside his room, and tiptoed slowly to the room next door, and peaked through the crack in the door.

Okay, so his entire clan wasn't annihilated, Itachi Uchiha did manage to spare one person's life…their father.

_He's still sleeping…_ Sasuke thought, his mood brightening a bit. He went back to his room and pulled on a fresh t-shirt, that was completely identical to the shirt he was wearing the day before, and headed downstairs to kitchen where he made himself his own breakfast.

As he was frying his eggs, his eyes caught sight of the small calendar on up right corner of the fridge and a date was circled in red.

**July 23**

Sasuke paused, and could not believe that he had almost forgotten. Today was a day that most children his age where doing countdowns for, excited for the cake, parties and gifts.

Today was his birthday.

But, instead he frowned and continued cooking his eggs. _Che. Doesn't really matter…_ Sasuke thought bitterly. So what if he was turning 11 today? He doesn't feel any stronger, taller, or smarter. Age is just a number his father would say on every other birthday he's ever had since the age of eight.

"_When you're brother was your age he was already a genin… or chunnin…" _He would say and continue chugging down a bottle of liquor.

Sasuke's frown deepened, four years ago his brother spared his life, but to this day he could not imagine a single reason why his brother would also spare their father's life.

Till this day everyone in the village thinks of him as this great protector of the village who has suffered through a great tragedy, but still has managed to come up on top. Everyone respects him…no worships him. On most days, when Sasuke goes to school, villagers will often say,

"Oh? Tell your dad I've said hi!"

Or…

"Hows your father doing he's such a strong man…"

Or, the ever popular…

"Oh, Sasuke, your such a strong kid, but I'm sure you look up to your Father so much! He's been through so much, you should hope to be just as strong as him!"

All these horrific statements, all Sasuke wants to do is gag, or punch them in the face, or just take them to his house for just five minutes, and witness this great man, that Fugaku Uchiha pretends to be.

He wants to scream the truth, reveal his sufferings for anyone that would listen, but he can't.

He can't tell anyone that Fugaku Uchiha is a major alcoholic.

He can't tell anyone that Fugaku Uchiha is the biggest hypocrite known to mankind.

And he can't tell anyone his biggest secret…

because…

….because…

Sasuke's small fingers brushed over the freshest bruise on his shoulder, flinching slightly.

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke's heart jumped, as he turned around and saw his father towering over him, his eyes burning into Sasuke's own.

"Nothing…" he said in a half whisper. Fugaku brushed Sasuke to the side with his arm and placed the eggs that Sasuke had been making for himself, onto a plate and ate a large amount in one quick gulp. Sasuke's fist tightened, but said nothing.

"Were you making these for yourself?" He asked through mid-chew, a piece of the egg fell out of his mouth and on to the floor.

Sasuke said nothing.

"Well were you?"

"…"

"Answer me when I'm talking to you, you selfish child!" He bellowed, dropping the plate creating a loud chattering noise. Sasuke started to shake, his eyes tearing up.

"N-no…"

Fugaku looked at him a bit longer, but then decided against it and walked back to his room, mumbling under his breath.

Sasuke remained standing there, his arms still shaking, and his heart still beating erratically. He stared at the plate his father just broke, and the wasted birthday egg he just spent ten minutes of his life making. He sighed, and grabbed a broom to clean up the mess, and said softly to himself, _Happy Birthday to me. _

* * *

Naruto walked into his class Friday morning, and noticed that all the girls in his class were busy running around the entire room that had already been decorated with blue and red and white flagged lanterns, and balloons, and streamers, and…

"What is going on in here!" Naruto demanded. One of his girls in his class…he can't quite remember her name..Ninata? Sinata? Something like that, responded.

"Oh! G-goodmorning Naruto-k-kun!"

"Yeah, morning! Um, Ninata, can you explain what's going on here?"

The blue haired girl blushed furiously, "O-oh! It's Sasuke's birthday, today!"

"So?"

"So, m-most of the girls in o-our class de-decided to throw a birth-d-day party."

"What!" Naruto shouted angrily and shoved passed she stuttering girl and walked straight up to his blonde haired, blue-eyed class mate who he's sure is COMPLETELY behind this whole madness. "Ino! What are you doing!"

Ino stopped arranging her flowers that were specially picked out this morning for Sasuke. "What? Are you blind as well as dumb, Naruto?"

Naruto ignored her rude comment, "I mean, why are you arranging Sasuke a surprise party! That's so stupid! It's a school day!"

"We've already asked Iruka-sensei." She replied smartly.

"That doesn't matter! You never celebrate my birthday, or Shikamaru, or Kiba's birthday!"

"Ew. Shikamaru? Dog boy? You?" Ino made a disgusted face. "You should consider yourself lucky that I'm even speaking to you! I'm not even supposed to!" Ino added, and continued to make her card.

Naruto's eyes widened at her last comment, his stomach churning slightly. "Y-yeah? Well I don't ever wanna talk to a stupid girl like you!" He spat angrily, but Ino acted as if she didn't even hear a single word he said, and she probably didn't, and continued making her card.

Naruto trudged back over to his known corner in the room, where no one ever disturbed him, or even bothered to talk to him.

He sat bitterly and watched as the rest of the male students entered, slightly bewildered by the classrooms arrangement, but some even helped. Naruto was pretty much convinced that those that helped were gay.

Naruto closed his eyes and placed his head on his desk, if he had anywhere else to go, he'd so be gone by now…but unfortunately…he doesn't.

"Hey! Are you sleeping!" Naruto felt someone nudge his head with their hands and brushed the hand away.

"Hey! I'm talking to you Naruto!"

"L-look! Why are you harassing me fo-" Naruto snapped, but his breath got caught in his throat, when he saw a pair of dusty light green eyes glaring angrily at him. "S-Sakura-chan!" He said nervously. Naruto has had the hugest crush on Sakura ever since he was eight, and he noticed her lovely pink hair and shiny forehead that could almost glow in the dark, but he thought that was totally amazing!

But this is the first time he's ever spoken to her.

"You can't sleep Naruto! Sasuke should be coming soon! I just saw him leaving the training grounds at the park!"

Naruto slumped back on his desk, "I don't care whether it's Sasuke's birthday or not! He's such a loser, we shouldn't be celebrating it like it's Christmas in July!"

"Oh! Come on Naruto! Everyone is taking part…even Shino!" Sakura added pointed to the notorious loner who had finished rapping his gift for Sasuke.

Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously, '_probably a bug collecting jar…'_ "Wow…but still! Ino doesn't even want me around anyway, so I don't think I'm invited." Ten year old Naruto whined.

Sakura laughed, "Don't mind Ino-pig, her opinion doesn't count! I co-planned this event as well! Come on Naruto! Everyone has to take part!"

Naruto stared at her green eyes and felt his cold shoulder melting a bit, "But I don't have a gift!"

Sakura scratched her head, "Oh yeah…Oh! I can write your name on my gift!" Sakura added pointing to the rectangular shaped box wrapped in blue paper with a pink ribbon on it. "It took me all night to make though!"

"Would you really do that for me Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked a wide toothy grin appearing on his face. H e really wasn't used to anyone being nice to him; accept for Iruka-sensei, and the Hokage he annoyed so much.

"Of course! If you aren't participating then everything won't be perfect for Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said happily her eyes literally turning heart shaped, and skipped over happily to her present scrawling Naruto's name on it.

Naruto knew he should be happy that at least she'd paid some attention to him, but something burned slightly in his stomach, and right at this moment his rivalry between himself and Sasuke had escalated in his mind, where he knew that he must beat Sasuke at something if he ever wanted to be noticed by Sakura Haruno.

_Not everything has to revolve around Sasuke…_

"Okay guys, now everyone keep quiet, Sasuke's coming!" Iruka shouted after he peeked through the window. Everyone hushed and scattered around the room, hiding under tables and behind lamps…and on the ceiling… (That Shino guy…is just so weird…)

Naruto rolled his eyes at everyone's excitement and placed his head on his desk and faced the door pretending to be a sleep.

* * *

Sasuke walked into the door with an empty stomach, and when he pushed the sliding door open, the room lights were off…and people were obviously hiding under the desks…

"Shino…what are you doing on the ceiling?" Sasuke muttered.

POP

POP

POP

"SURPRISE!" Poppers went off, balloons exploded, confetti fell from God only knows where and Sasuke stood there completely astonished.

"What th-" Sasuke started, but was cut off with a bunch of his female classmates pulling his hands and placing him in the 'birthday chair' and placed a party hat on his head.

"Happy birthday Sasuke-kun!" One of them screamed, slightly foaming at the mouth with excitement. Sasuke looked at her slightly mortified, and pulled the ridiculous hat of his head.

"What is going on?" He demanded throwing the hat on the floor.

"Your classmates organized a little surprise birthday party for you, Sasuke." Iruka explained calmly.

Sasuke looked at the faces of his eager classmates smiling each holding their individual gift, and for some reason he got really angry. "I don't have time for his." He got up from his 'birthday chair' and shoved some classmates aside.

"Where are you going!"

Sasuke paused.

"You heard me! Where are you going!"

Sasuke turned and faced his classmate face to face, "Are you talking to me, Naruto?"

"Can't you see they worked so hard?" Naruto demanded looking at Sakura's crushed face when he said this.

"So? I didn't ask for this."

"They're trying to be nice, Sasuke. Just calm down and enjoy your birthday party!"

"You can't tell me what to do, I'm eleven and you're just ten!" Sasuke retorted childishly, and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Age is just a number!"

"_**Age is just a number Sasuke, so don't get so I excited that you are turning eight…"**_

"_**What? Since when were you nine? Doesn't matter though, age is just a number…"**_

"_**Hmmm….you turned ten two weeks ago? If your Mom was alive I'm sure she would be excited, but since you were too weak to protect her, it is your loss isn't it? Well age is just a number…"**_

"Fine!" Sasuke screamed in defeat. "Fine I'll stay…" He grumbled running his hands through his hair. The last thing he wanted to do is to go back home to an empty house and spend another birthday alone with his _father._

"YAY!" His classmates screamed happily throwing more confetti in the air, and girls pulled Sasuke back on to his chair stabbing birthday cake into his mouth, and playing obnoxious music.

Naruto was watching the whole ordeal from his desk, when Sakura tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Hey Naruto! I just wanted to say thank you!" Sakura smiled sincerely, handing him a slice of cake.

"Thank you for what?" he asked confused, but still accepting the cake.

"Thank you for convincing Sasuke to stay!" She said happily, running her hand through his hair with her hand and with that she ran off to join the festivities.

Naruto snorted, "Yeah…"

* * *

"Okay open my present!" Ino shouted throwing her present on Sasuke 's lap. Sasuke rolled his eyes, clearly exhausted from being thrown here and there and forced to place barbaric games on a giant white mat with different colored circles all over them. The stupid point of the game was to place a part of your body on a certain color whenever the 'Hokage' called it out, example "Left foot on RED!" So dumb.

Then after the stupid games it was time for musical chairs, which was so dumb because obviously he was the fastest in the class.

And so on, and so on.

The new recent activity, were presents. Hinata had got him a hoodie, Shikamaru a puzzle, Kiba a book on "Learn How Read Your Dogs Mind"…and Shino got him a bug jar with bug food attached.

Ridiculous.

But no matter how dumb the day kept getting and getting, deep down inside of him, Sasuke was enjoying it. Though he would never admit it, but it had honestly been the best birthday he's had in years.

"OPEN IT!" Ino screamed hysterically. Sasuke ripped open the pink wrapping paper and inside it was a necklace which was inscribed with the name…_**Ino.**_

"What is this?"

Suddenly Ino snatched the gift from his hand and placed around her neck, "Oh my gosh, Sasuke! Did you get me necklace on your birthday as a surprise gift for me! Oh you are SOOOOOOO romaannnticcc!"

"What are you talking about you just-" Sasuke started.

"GIRLS! Look what Sasuke gave me!" Ino screamed proudly, pointing her necklace! "Totally cute right!"

"Ahh! Ino I'm so jealous!"

"That's soooo cute!"

"I want one!"

"…." Sasuke just stared at his fan girls…obviously Ino must be the leader of them. "_How stupid can they be…did they not just see her give his to me?"_

"Here." Sasuke looked up and saw the only pink haired girl he's ever known dashing a rectangular box in front of him. "It's from me and Naruto."

Sasuke took the gift, their hands actually brushing for a split second and watched in amazement when her face became hot red. _"Great. Another fan girl…"_ He thought bitterly. He sighed and opened the gift expecting another weird scheme to form, but instead it was a pack of kunai's. Each individually engraved with a small heard and the Uchiha symbol on it.

"Oh." Sasuke said, slightly startled.

"What you don't like it, Sasuke-kun? Cause I worked on it all night and I didn't know what else to get you because I know that you like to practice with kunai, and well I just did-"

"Sakura, they're fine." Sasuke cut in, placing the lid back on the box. "But did you say Naruto helped? Because you do know you put hearts on this…"

Sakura's eyes widened, and she smiled softly… "Ha, Maybe he didn't notice."

And for the first time in a long _**long**_ time Sasuke smiled back.

* * *

Sasuke walked through the deserted streets of the Uchiha compound, where his father had refused to move after the massacre, with all his new gifts in his backpack.

Though, he's an avenger and he's supposed to be filled with hate, today his heart was a bit light and warm. And he couldn't get rid of this tiny smile that had formed on his face. He knew that happiness where a sign of weakness and all that, but today he couldn't help it. I mean avengers got to take a break some time, right?

He can start avenging tomorrow, right? One day where he didn't train wouldn't kill anyone…_**right?**_

When he entered his house his father was already sitting in his favorite chair, waiting for him with a drink in his hand.

"Where were you?" he asked his words slurring.

"At school. They threw a birthday party for me."

"Why?"

"It's my birthday." He said slowly, knowing that if he confused his father it would only get him angrier quickly.

"No its not."

"Yes…it is."

"LIARR!" He screamed, getting up so quickly that Sasuke didn't even have a time to flinch, and slapped him extremely hard across the face. Sasuke's body slammed into his mother's china set, causing all her antic plates to crash to the floor, a giant piece of glass sliced his arm, causing blood to ooze out.

Sasuke felt the warmth in his heart disappear and suddenly he was furious. It was his birthday for God's sake! Who does this man think he is! And quickly he removed the kunai Sakura and Naruto had gotten for him and flew at his father, climbing on top of him and placing the kunai at his father's neck.

"I can't do this anymore!" Sasuke spat angrily, placing the cold metal against his neck. Fugaku Uchiha chuckled deliriously. "Why are you laughing? You are in no position to laugh; I can kill you right now if I wanted to!"

"Kill me."

"?"

"Kill me then!" He shouted louder still under Sasuke's control. "Kill me, and you'll be just like your brother. Killing your own blood."

Sasuke's eye's opened wide in realization and he dropped his kunai immediately on the floor, as if it was on fire.

That was the reason he never told anyone this secret.

That was the reason he did whatever Fugaku Uchiha told him to do.

…because if he didn't he would be betraying his own blood. If he told his secret they would capture Fugaku Uchiha, and maybe even execute him, and then he would have murdered his own blood…and become just like Itachi… The man he hated with so much passion.

The father pushed Sasuke harshly to the ground, and punched him hard in the stomach, laughing drunkly. "HA HA HA. Don't ever be as stupid to try that on me! Don't ever think that I'm the bad person here. Because it's all you! If you were strong enough you would have fought off your brother and saved your mother!"

PUNCH

"…but _**you**_ weren't…"

PUNCH

"…and _**you**_ watched her die!"

_**PUNCH!**_

Sasuke crawled over to one corner in the room, coughing up blood, with tears running down his face…

"So don't ever blame me!" He spat furiously, taking one last gulp of alcohol and throwing the empty bottle at Sasuke's face. "Happy fucking birthday."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

A twelve year old Sasuke ran down the stairs as he heard a loud knocking on the door. It was a rainy afternoon today, and Fugaku had left earlier this morning on a mission. Sasuke couldn't help but smile when his dad had announced to him that he was leaving on a two day mission.

His dad was the second most hated person in his life. And the fact that was he was leaving for a mere two days was enough happiness for him to feel as if he could jump to the moon.

"SASUKE-TEME!"

"Naruto! Be quiet!"

Sasuke groaned and knew who was behind the door before he even opened it. His new teammates. They had just returned from their mission from The Village Hidden in The Mist, and were ordered by their sensei to get at least two days of rest…in _their_ own homes.

So what were they doing here?

Sasuke opened the door, and their stood his teammates, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki wet from the rain.

"Aren't you going to let us in! Unlike some people, I don't like to be drenching wet!" Naruto complained.

"Wow, drenching...big word." Sasuke said sarcastically opening the door wider, and allowing the two of them to come in.

"Wow…nicely decorated place." Naruto said, which earned him a quick punch in the head from Sakura.

"Naruto!" Sakura smiled sweetly at Sasuke, "Here we brought you some cupcakes." She handed Sasuke the basket she was holding, and Sasuke regarded it for about a full minute and placed the muffins on the floor behind him.

Sakura's smile faltered, she had spent all morning baking those for him.

"How did you know where I lived?" Sasuke asked crossing his arms.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Well, it is quite obvious. You _are _the only person living in this entire neighborhood. You're so weird."

Sasuke snorted, and opened the door again, "Well if that's why you guys came here, to give me sugar filled pastries your job is done, so leave."

But Sakura shook her head, her pink locks falling across her face. "No silly! We came to keep you company!" She skipped over to his living room, uninvited, and sat down on his not so comfortable couch.

Sasuke grunted, "You've got to be kidding me."

Naruto hit his shoulder, "Don't be such a teme! Jeez, Sakura woke me up to make cupcakes for _you_, so be a bit nicer, you jerk!"

Sasuke snarled at him, "I'm allergic to sugar." And headed to living room where Sakura had already taking off her raincoat and was staring at a family picture of the Uchiha's.

"You're mom was beautiful!" Sakura commented. Sasuke's eyes darkened, but didn't say anything.

"Eh…She's alright. But I always imagined her with a bit more wrinkles. Anyway, where's your dad?" Naruto asked heading to the kitchen.

"He's not here."

"Cool!" Naruto exclaimed opening the fridge. When he closed the fridge and he realized that the light from the fridge had really brightened up the place, it gave him an idea. "This place is way too dark."

"Naruto!"

"No, seriously, even if you turn the light on there's like no difference. The lights are just here for like decoration or something!"

"If you don't like it, then go home." Sasuke retorted, snatching the carton of milk from his hands, and placing back in the fridge.

"No, wait, I think Naruto has a great idea Sasuke-kun!" Sakura jumped up happily.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, "What are you getting at?"

"I think we should paint your house!" Sakura looked at him happily her emerald eyes twinkling, with excitement.

"Sakura?" Sakura's eyes lit up even more.

"Yes?"

"That has to be the dumbest thing you've ever said." Sasuke walked past her and opened his door. "Now would you two just leave?" Sasuke pointed to the door, and Sakura gathered her stuff and put on her shoe, sadly as Naruto walked silently behind her. Right before Sasuke slammed the door on their faces Naruto turned around and glared at Sasuke with hateful eyes.

"I hope you choke on your cupcake."

Sasuke went to his kitchen later that day and poured himself a glass of orange. The rain still coming down quite heavily outside. He initially had planned to go train himself to death after his annoying teammates left his house, but the rain and the quite dull house made him drowsy instead.

He needed something to get him energized.

He needed…a sugar rush.

Sasuke went back to the parlor where he dropped the cupcakes, and picked up the one that had pink frosting on it.

'_This thing cannot be healthy…' _Sasuke thought, but took the smallest bite of the colorful pastry. Instead of it tasting like some obnoxious muffin, it actually tasted…good.

Sasuke took another bite, maybe he was being delusional, but if possible it was even more deliciously scrumptious.

"Fuck." Sasuke cursed, after he finished the cupcake. An image of his innocent member of his team came to his mind when she happily handed him the cupcakes. And this unknown feeling started to stir in his stomach…was he feeling…guilty? "Damn it!" Sasuke cursed again, and stormed over to his black phone in the corner of the room.

"HELLO!" Sasuke heard Naruto shout from the other line.

"Naruto you don't have to scream when using the telephone."

"Sasuke-teme! Why are you calling me! My phones going to get a virus, thanks to you!"

"Shut up, you idiot. Where's Sakura?"

"Well after you rudely kicked us out, Sakura-chan went home! Why?"

Sasuke's jaw clenched and he really could not believe that he was going to belittle himself and actually have these words come out of his mouth but, "Come back with Sakura, and the stupid paint."

"What!"

"You heard me."

"No, I really didn't, it's raining outside so I kind of have bad connection. What did you say, for real?"

"Shit, you are an idiot."

"What do you mean I'm an idiot!"

" Just bring Sakura and the paint, and come do the painting, or whatever you circus freaks had planned."

"Are you serious?"

"…"

"For REAL! Sakura-chan's going to be so excited!"

"Whatever. Just come over quickly, I don't have all day." Sasuke was about to cut the line when he could hear Naruto calling out his name from the other line. He put the phone back to his ear, "What?"

"A got a question for you."

"It better not be stupid."

"You ate the cupcakes didn't you?"

For the second time today, Sasuke walked down the stairs to the pounding at his door.

"Sasuke! We're baccckk!"

Sasuke opened the door and there stood Sakura and Naruto holding buckets full of paint. Sasuke instantly regretted even inviting them back.

"Hi, Sasuke." Sakura said shyly. Sasuke nodded his head in response and widened the door so they could come in. Sakura gasped when she saw her basket of cupcakes.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Sasuke asked looking at the basket, expecting to see a spider or something.

"The dozen cupcakes I baked are almost all done! You ate them!" She said happily. Naruto smiled at Sasuke teasingly.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. "No, I didn't."

Sakura blinked, "Then who did?"

"The cat."

"But," Sakura paused, "you don't have a cat."

Sasuke snorted. "Not anymore, no thanks to you. It died."

Sakura's mouth opened agape, and Naruto punched Sasuke in the arm. "Teme!"

"What? The truth hurts." Sasuke said simply sticking his arms in his pockets, this time completely ignoring Naruto and shoving him off.

Naruto narrowed his cerulean eyes, "Obviously, the truth d_oes_ hurt." He said referring to Sasuke. But Sakura shrugged off Sasuke's coldness and held up the buckets.

"Well, let's start painting!" Sakura handed Sasuke a bucket of paint, and Sasuke took it with little enthusiasm. "Okay, so where should we start?"

Naruto raised his hand eagerly, "Oh! Let's start in the living room! It's so dark their as if someone died!"

Sakura punched his head, "Naruto! You can be so insensitive!" Sakura smiled nervously.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay…so I guess if I ever get reviews for this story I'll update it….my sister loves this story and ABUSES ME to write it…so yeah. Lol**

**Reviews make my world go round!**

**xooreoxo**


End file.
